In the Midst of Nightmares and Sorrows
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Harry has nightmares of the event went Sirius dies. Remus comforts him.


**Level Three Homework**

Prompt: **Comfort**

Character: **Remus Lupin**

Themes: **Nightmares**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>In the Midst of Nightmares and Sorrows<strong>**"**

It was just after their return from the Ministry when Harry began to have nightmares. The memory of Sirius falling through the mysterious veil because of his own relative, Bellatrix, haunted Harry night after night. He would often wake up in the middle of the night, screaming Sirius' name and see that it was all a dream. Ron had to sleep in the living room just to avoid being dragged out of bed because of Harry's screams.

One day, Remus had overheard Ron and Harry in the kitchen, talking. "Ron, I'm really sorry." Harry apologized. Ron simply shook his head and looked at his friend with a sympathetic look. "No, Harry. You don't have to apologize to me. I can understand why you have those dreams night after night. You were a few feet away from Padfoot when he fell through the thing." Ron said. Harry looked away, guilty that he wasn't able to do anything to save his godfather.

"I was there… An arm's length from him… I saw him, Ron. I saw him fall through…" Harry tried to explain. He was losing his words and the redhead knew why. He knew how much Harry loved Sirius. He was one of the few people that he had that he could link to his parents. Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the Weasley's were one of the few people Harry considered family. "Harry…" Ron tried to comfort Harry but he knew he sucked at it. All he could do was listen and pat Harry's back.

Remus moved away from the door and when to the study room. At the while, he was thinking about how hard it was for Harry to lose another family because of the war. He knew that Harry would blame himself again and again because of the deaths that were happening around them.

In the study, Remus paced back and forth, thinking of a way to help Harry recover from the loss of Sirius. Truth be told, he himself was still looking for a way to recover from losing Sirius as well. That rebellious Black was like a brother to him, along with Harry's father, James. He lost James years ago, now he lost Sirius. It was just him and Harry now. He went near a book case and pulled out an old photo album. He took a deep breath first before opening the album in his hands.

In the first page, he saw the faces of his best friends: Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black. They were laughing and looked so carefree. As he flipped to the next page, he saw them in their school robes, hanging out by the courtyards. He couldn't help myself but shed tears for the lost of his friends. Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail had betrayed James and Lily. James died to protect the baby Harry. And now, Sirius died protecting Harry.

Remus closed the album. He couldn't bear to look through the photos of his departed friends. He knew that it was up to him to protect, guide, and comfort Harry. He made it his goal to be Harry's substitute father. He went to the window and saw Harry out by the garden with Ron and Hermione, talking by the shed. Harry indeed looked a lot like James but with Lily's eyes.

That night, Remus stood outside Harry's room, waiting for the scheduled scream that Harry had been doing since their return. And just as he was got closer to the door, Harry screamed loud and Remus quickly ran into his room and held Harry close. The teen was panting and shaking in his arms. Then after a few more minutes, Harry began to cry.

"There, there Harry. I'm here. I'll make sure nothing hurts you again." Remus said, comforting the scared teen. "Padfoot…" Harry called out. "I dreamt of it again… The memory of Sirius and the veil. I can't take it anymore." He said. Remus slowly rocked him back and forth. "I know Harry, I know." Was all the adult could say. There was nothing he could tell Harry to make him forget the nightmare of losing Sirius.

"You know what, Harry? I am having the same nightmare you are having. It may not be exactly the same thing but mine goes back in time, from the very beginning." He began. Harry's cry turned to sobs. "My nightmares start from the time when I met Sirius until the time before we lose him to the veil. Then another nightmare was about James. Still the same but it ended when I lost him when you were still a baby. That time, I wasn't there to protect him. I wish I could go back and save him. I thought that if I was able to save James, then this wouldn't be this big." He told Harry.

Harry sat up and looked at Remus. He was listening intently and knew that he was having a hard time like him. Remus had known Sirius longer than Harry did and he must be grieving more than he was. "Padfoot, you've known Moony for so long. How can you be this calm?" Harry asked. Remus looked back at Harry and gave a comforting smile.

"It's not easy being this calm, but I have to be. I need to be strong in order to comfort you during this time. Yes, I have known Sirius for a long time, which makes my nightmares ten times scarier than yours maybe. But if I don't gather myself, who would comfort you during _your_ nightmares?" he told Harry.

The Chosen One was in awe. Remus Lupin was indeed one of the few great and amazing wizards he had ever known. Remus gave Harry a fatherly smiled, "Go on, Harry. Go and try to get some sleep. When you have another nightmare, I'll be here beside you. I'll comfort you as much as I can." He said. Harry nodded. "And I'll try to comfort you as much as I can as well, Remy." Harry told him. Remus simply nodded.

"Yes, let us comfort each other during these times of nightmares and troubles. I know that in the end of this dark tunnel, we will be alright." Remus said before he patted Harry's head. Harry lay back down and closed his eyes, this time, he wasn't afraid of the nightmares. He knew that Remus was going to be next to him to comfort him when he wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
